


Gravity Always Seems to Have Me On My Ass in The Best Way Possible

by acapellanerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acapellanerd/pseuds/acapellanerd
Summary: I am not the kind of person to express my feelings loudly or the kind of person that trusts anyone and everyone because I have learned better than that from my own experiences. Nor am I the kind of person to purposely draw attention to myself. I am just me. I am broken right down to the core, the person that I look up to most in this world cannot accept me for who I truly am and refuses to support me unless I do something they think I should do. I have a few close friends but they all have higher priorities and to be honest I don’t blame them. I don’t feel very comfortable in my own skin and I want to be normal but I don’t if that makes any sense. My name is Dean Winchester and I have no idea what to do with my life.





	Gravity Always Seems to Have Me On My Ass in The Best Way Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel high school au. I haven't written in a while but I'm really optimistic about it and even though the summary seems a little bleak I promise you that it isn't that kind of story and it's very balanced and I'm so excited so I hope you all enjoy!!!!! :)

The wind feels cold against my face as I walk down the street but it distracts me from the feeling deep inside that I constantly try to ignore. I walk in silence, the only sound coming from the earbuds in my ears but it is barely audible over the clouds of thought floating around in my head. I pretend to be okay for many reasons, #1 because their is a small part of me that still believes that pushing the pain aside will suddenly make it go away, #2 because I don’t want to be a burden to the people I actually care about, #3 because I avoid confrontation with people I don’t know and don’t trust at all costs, and #4 because if I don’t then I have to accept the fact that the person causing me this pain is the only one that can fix it.

I am not the kind of person to express my feelings loudly or the kind of person that trusts anyone and everyone because I have learned better than that from my own experiences. Nor am I the kind of person to purposely draw attention to myself. I am just me. I am broken right down to the core, the person that I look up to most in this world cannot accept me for who I truly am and refuses to support me unless I do something they think I should do. I have a few close friends but they all have higher priorities and to be honest I don’t blame them. I don’t feel very comfortable in my own skin and I want to be normal but I don’t if that makes any sense. My name is Dean Winchester and I have no idea what to do with my life.

As I get closer and closer to the gates of Mordor, at least that’s what Charlie calls it, normal people would call it Lawrence High School but then again how would I know, I’m about as far from normal as it gets. The dread of what’s to come causes this drop in my gut that immediately puts me in a bad mood before the dumb blonde chick, Grace I think her name is, runs straight into me as if I wasn’t even there. My books go flying in every which direction and I can’t help but think of some gay joke about how my books of course would never fall straight in front of me but I just keep it to myself, pick them up and keep walking. I finally get to my locker because as if I already didn’t have enough problems, the school decided to give me a locker all the way across the campus, nowhere near any of my classes. My lock gets stuck as usual but I eventually get it to open and  grab my books quickly and all but run to my first period class to meet Jo and Charlie who are in their usual seats.

“It’s about time you showed up Winchester, we were worried you lost your way in the sea of teenage pheromones.” Charlie says with a snicker.

“Ha ha very funny, I just avoided having to put up with you for as long as I possibly could” I retort as I set my books down and Charlie hits my arm making the smart ass comment all but worth it.

“You good Dean?” Jo asks, putting her hand on my shoulder and then it all comes back to me, the yelling and screaming, the brown eyes sending shards of glass into my chest puncturing my lungs, making me forget how to breathe, my mom just staring at me with this glazed look that gives me no impression that she actually cares about what happens to me at all and it’s like I can see it all happening all over again, I’m just reliving the situation over and over and over again, and just like that I’m back and Charlie and Jo are just staring at me with confused and concerned looks on their faces.

“Yeah, sorry I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” I say, not because I don’t trust them but it just makes things easier in the long run, no loose ends.

“Haven’t we all?” Jo says leading me to notice her melancholy demeanor but the bell rings before I can say anything and another day seems to pass me by with classes I block out and sullen silences followed by more sullen silences.

It seems like minutes have passed when the day is over and I take as long as possible to put my things away because I honestly just don’t know if I can face what is waiting for me behind closed doors. It’s been 35 minutes since school ended and I assume the hall is empty and slam my fist into the locker, not quite thinking it through and losing my balance and falling only to take the kid I didn’t even realize was next to me down with me.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry I wasn’t paying attention because I had headphones in and. . .” My sentence is cut short when I look up to see the bluest eyes I have ever seen meeting my own and I’m just hit with a sense of intensity and purity before I catch my breath and realize that I’m just awkwardly staring like a moron at this guy I just met and I break away, stupid, stupid, stupid.

“I just wasn’t looking I’m sorry.” I say scratching the back of my head but the boy doesn’t seem at all phased by anything I just said or did, he instead is just looking at me with this look of understanding as if he can see straight into my soul and see all of my pain and struggles and just wants to help.

“That’s alright, I can’t really stay on my own two feet without people randomly running into me so I think I’ve accepted my fate of always being on my ass.” The boy says in response and we both chuckle.

“I mean I’ve heard it’s the best place to be.” I say and get up and offer up my hand to help him up to which he gladly takes.

“So Dean is it?” He asks in such a way that sends chills riveting up and down my body, the hairs on my arms and legs standing stock still.

“Yes, and you are?” I say curiously, desperately wanting to put a name to the face that is practically already implanted in my brain and it’s been two minutes since we met.

“Castiel.” He replies and I actually shudder this time because nothing could more perfectly describe the beauty I’m facing dead on than the name Castiel.

“Castiel, what kind of name is Castiel?” I say, looking anywhere but at him, trying to somewhat maintain my composure.

“The celestial kind apparently, the Angel of Thursday because apparently Friday was just too far away at the time God made his decision.” He says with a smirk catching my eye, making me blush from head to toe, the kind that is only accomplished by a certain type of attraction that is fucking with me at my core.

“I see, an angel huh?” I somehow manage to respond with actual words.

“Yeah, my friends say it’s a perfect combination of my innocence and charming personality, and  my obnoxious yet effective pick up lines.” He’s fucking with me I know he’s fucking with me at this point, he’s got me in this little box and I’m loving every second of it.

“Like what?” I say, this time with my voice sounding like a hoarse 12 year old whose voice is changing and has a lot of raging acne.

This prompts him to walk up to me, only about an inch of space between us, as he practically all but whispers “You may not be an angel, but honey your green eyes have so much grace that when you fell on me, I was flying as high as the skies and heaven could take me.”

I feel as though my existence has left my body and I’m just floating around in this separate cloud of Castiel and what I wish Castiel would do and never stop doing.

“I, um, see the e,e effectiveness Ca, C, Cas.” I reply unable to move or think or do anything but just stand there consumed by everything Castiel is.

“Cas? We have pet names for each other now?” He says taking his hand and pulling me back up to his eye level from where I was trying to stare at the ground.

“No, I mean, I just, I don’t know I’m sor. . .” Before I can finish he puts his finger up to my lips stopping me dead silent.

“Shhhhhhh. . .” He says with ease, “I like it, Cas, it has a nice ring to it.” He backs off of me then, still smirking, knowing he’s making me uncomfortable as fuck.

“Oh ok yeah, I’m glad, I mean I didn’t mean it as a pet name, just a nickname, you know friends make them, it’s common. . .”

“Oh so we are friends now?” Fuck no no I did not just friend zone myself with this fucking hot ass guy flirting with me is he flirting is he being nice fuck my life man.

“No no I mean yes we are friends I mean we just met but you’re nice, I like your presence, not like like your presence, just you being here is great, not great, good, cool, um.” He actually starts laughing at my awkwardness and I want to just sink into the ground at how quickly he already has me wrapped around his finger.

“I think that us being friends would be very unfortunate dear. . .” He says making my heart sink all the way into the locker behind me.

“I understand, I ran into you and I’m sorry for the inconvenience. . .” He doesn’t even let me finish before actually pulling me into his arms, our bodies flat against each other.

“Because if we were just friends then I wouldn’t be able to do over half of the things that I really want to do to you right now.” I lick my lips as he somehow gets even closer to me than he already was and right as he is about to meet my lips with his own, he pulls away and says “See you around De, I don’t kiss and tell until I at least take you out on a date first.” And he walks away leaving me to do nothing but wake the fuck up out of the daze I’m stuck in and watch him as his silhouette disappears farther and farther down the hallway.

I attempt to turn and leave but my knees buckle and I end up on the ground. . . again, for the third time today.

“Fuck you Cas.” I say to myself ten minutes later as my legs finally wake up and I slowly walk out of the building to my car, pine needles on my toes fucking me up every step of the way. And as I drive home, not even the nightmare of what I’m about to walk into at home can bring down my mood and thoughts of blue eyes and future encounters to come.

  



End file.
